Death Note: The Life Note
by HellHathNoFuryLikeMe
Summary: Misa, a young model stricken with heart break, discovers something else about the supernatural world. The Life Note. She brings back Light Yagami, but at what cost? I do not own this, but I do own this story.
1. Chapter 1

Death Note: The Life Note  
>Prologue<br>The funeral parlor was full. People came from all corners of the world to stare in awe at the eighteen year old prodigy. Of course, they didn't know how he died, or why he did. Most of them were completely oblivious to the fact that a fifteen year old boy had orchestrated the entire operation.

This wasn't entirely fair to him. After all, he had been the successor to the late L. He was dangerously intelligent, and practically had the world in his palm. In an instant, if Near died, the crime rate would spike, that was guaranteed.

Off in a corner, a blonde girl stood. She had her eyes cast downwards, trying not to attract too much attention. Attention was inevitable, though. The name Misa Amane was known worldwide. She was a model, after all. People were bound to stare at the ethereal beauty and wonder why she was at a funeral.

In truth, Misa didn't even know why she was here. The white notebook had been a rash decision, one that had been from a young girl with a broken heart. She still believed that Light Yagami had been in love with her, since he had agreed to go out with her. Her stomach wretched as her pen graced the paper. When Light was revived, he would worship her, love her. Or he could continue despise her. That made her pen stop. Misa took a deep breath, knowing that this would affect her life drastically.

She would have to take that risk. Her handwriting was shaking, but it would suffice. Light was going to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Misa Amane was frightened. Not that she had any relevant reason to be frightened, but nonetheless, there she was, fretting over every small detail. Her face went red with the effort she was exuding with trying to look perfect, like an ethereal model. Which she was, in the loosest definition.

She sighed, looking down. Had she really become this shallow? She smiled bitterly at the memory of when she was younger, with not a care in the world. Her breath hitched at the memory of what had stopped her childhood dead in its tracks. The goddamn murder.

The public had never explained what had happened that night in great detail, but that event was embedded in her mental scars, along with what happened that day when she had discovered the power of the Death Note. She was just a child, only ten or eleven at the time. She was so innocent, so pure. Those burglars had decided to tarnish that once and for all.

Her eye twitched as she looked in the mirror one last time. The thick sheet of makeup barely covered up the bags under her eyes, a symbol of the sleepless nights she had endured ever since Light had gone…

Tears pricked her eyes once more. No, she would not cry. She was getting coffee with an old friend, no mention of Light or the late detective L. Misa sullenly wondered if the girl she was meeting had endured the same sleepless nights that she had gone through, except for longer, as L had died before Light.

Misa brushed back the macabre thoughts as soon as they came. This was no time to become a philosopher. After all, she had her entire life ahead of her… right?

The coffee shop was small, and it held the air of a Parisian shop. Misa smiled against her best efforts. The person she was meeting, she knew, was from France. She must've picked this place because it was close to home.

She stepped in the shop, and was quickly greeted with the aroma of pastries and coffee. Misa looked around, looking for a young woman, perhaps twenty two years of age. She found one sitting alone in the corner, and was taken aback. Could that really be her? Misa supposed so, and approached her hesitantly, tapping her on the

shoulder.

If there was anything to be complimented about her, it was her reflexes. Misa barely saw her move, but suddenly, she was doubled over, coughing and sputtering. The woman had kicked her, and fairly roughly too.

"Oh, are you Misa?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly, as if she was mortified to have kicked a supermodel in the stomach. Which she had, but that was besides the point.

By this time, Misa was about to call the police and have a restraining order against this dangerous woman, but that would be less than useful at the moment. She nodded, sliding into the booth across from her. "Now that you know everything about me, and have felt comfortable enough to **kick** me, would you mind telling me your name?"

The woman ran a hand through her hair, looking around nervously. Her voice dropped several octaves as she spoke. "My name..? My name is Akira, Akira Lefleur." She didn't look comfortable talking about herself, especially her name. She was right to be afraid, but not of Misa. Misa herself was only trying to help her.

"Ah, Akira. That's a… Japanese name, is it not? You speak like a Frenchmen." Misa remarked, wanting to see the girl squirm. To her pleasure, she was not disappointed.

Akira cleared her throat and forced a smile at the model. "My mother was Japanese, father was French." She said, spewing the words out like venom. "So, why did you call me here? It can't be something nearly as pleasant as having a coffee, as you mentioned a Light Yagami over the phone?"

Yep, there it was. The truth. Misa had been hoping to evade it for a little longer, but she hadn't expected the girl just to be blunt and state it out there plainly. "Yes, well, you see…" Her large brown eyes looked away from Akira's intense glare. "You worked on the Kira case, yes?"

"Yes, I did." Akira said flatly. She looked agitated, and Misa could certainly see why.

"You see, Akira, I may have allowed Light Yagami to, er, come back to life?" Misa said softly,

If the topic hadn't been so severe, Akira's expression would've been priceless. Her mouth opened in shock, but no words fell. She looked like she was about to cry, scream, and have a mental breakdown all at the same time. "Excuse me?"

Misa was honestly quite afraid for her life. The tone of Akira's voice hinted that if she said the wrong thing, she would kill her. Well, she wanted the truth, so she would get the truth. "I brought back Light Yagami with this." She passed the white notebook to the French woman.

Her hands shook as she read through, and her voice was shaky when she spoke. "I do not know what to say about this. I cannot bring the late detective L back, nor can anybody else. You were wrong to have done this, Misa, but I understand your pain. I will have to think about what I shall do."

Akira stood up, and with a pitying smile, left the coffee shop. Misa stared down at the table, wondering what she had done.


	3. Chapter 3

Akira Lefleur was not an easy person to be around, something that she acknowledged wholeheartedly. She understood that she was brash, loud, and sometimes dangerous. But standing there, holding the glistening white notebook in her hands, she could see why she had gotten along with the late detective L. He had studied her, like a regular specimen, but towards the end, he had smiled that sad smile of his and given her a polite shrug.

¨I understand,¨ was what he had said, in the softest tone. She had been infuriated at him. How could he understand the pain she was feeling, the abandonment? He didn't tell her anything about himself, so why did he act like he knew everything about her? Even now, standing next to the cold wall of the cafe, she could still remember the fury, the rage of being dissected and studied like a lab rat.

Tears fell from her clear green eyes, slipping into the frigid Japanese air. Had it truly been only a few weeks since the Kira case had ended? L's death and countless sleepless nights had rendered it difficult for her to attempt to regain her old sleep schedule, much less an acute sense of time.

She slipped the white notebook into her pack, feeling the light weight drag her down, anchor her to Japan. Akira had wanted to escape, and she would've, had it not been for this meet. A bitter smile went to her face. Leave it to Misa to ruin all my plans, Akira thought. She knew it was irrational, insane even, to blame the model for her troubles, but Misa had planted herself in the middle of the investigation. It infuriated her, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. Chief Yagami had said that she would be vital in the research, and in a way, Misa provided useful hints.

Her apartment was another three blocks, and Akira was more than irritated at the fact. She wouldn't be able to access police databases on her home computer, as she had been a bit lazy with linking them. The only choice left for her was the Task Force, and she would rather die than go there.

A sigh escaped her lips as she tried to clear her thoughts. It would have to do. The only person who truly liked her there was Matsuda, and she was pretty sure that he had quit right after the Kira Case ended. A lump formed in her throat as she bit down on her lip, trying to stem the tears.

The fear that had been pitted in her stomach disappeared as she rounded the corner towards Headquarters. Her hand went to open the door when she heard an ear shattering screech of her name.

"Akira-sama!"


End file.
